


Cocoa and Christmas Lights

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Coulson takes May out of the base for a much needed holiday break
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 10





	Cocoa and Christmas Lights

“Where are we going Phil?” May asked as they continued to drive through the snow-sprinkled, dimly lit roads “I told you, it's a surprise.” Coulson said with a smirk and May rolled her eyes. “Just drink your hot cocoa and enjoy the snowy scenery.” May settled back into her seat, taking a drink of her hot chocolate and staring out into the darkness at the gentle snowflakes that were falling. It wasn't much longer before he pulled down a different road. “We’re here..” he said and May sat up in her seat to see that they were driving down a street filled with dozens of houses, all of them decorated with a variety of holiday lights and decorations. She stared out of the window, speechless for a moment. “Coulson smiled “Beautiful isn't it? I come down to this neighborhood every year to look at the amazing display. I figured you’d want a break from the chaos at the base.” he said with a sigh. May stared out the window silently as he drove them through the neighborhood and then turned around, so they could look at it all again before heading back to the base. 

Coulson looked in the darkness to see that May had tears in her eyes “What’s wrong?” he asked softly and she sighed before speaking “Nothing is wrong, It's beautiful. It's just..it's been a long time since someone did something nice like this for me.” she whispered and Coulson wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She quickly relaxed into his arms “I know these last few weeks have been hard, I figured you could use a break, and I really like this light show.” he said with a chuckle and May smiled “It is an amazing light show.” she agreed. “Well we better get back to the base, who knows what the kids could be getting into while we’re gone.” He said with a laugh and May nodded. “Phil?” she inquired “Hm?” he answered “Thank you.” she replied and he nodded gently “Anytime.”


End file.
